Warrior News
by Ms Amber
Summary: Pebblefeather has come back! After hosting 'So You Think You Know Warriors' she has decided to create a News Show on Channel 101  stands for LOL . Enjoy as she talks to you about the problems we face in reality . . . humour version! Rated T for language.


**Episode One – Cyber Bullying**

**PoX: **New type of story. One that will make you laugh. A new channel – channel 101 (LOL) – is hosting a humorous News show called Warrior News! You're just in time to watch the very first umm, episode! Enjoy and I hope that you will indeed laugh your heads off. Guaranteed!

**Host: **Pebblefeather – cream coloured she-cat with shining blue eyes

**Others: **

Spottedtalon – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Purplewillow – Light grey she-cat with green eyes

_(spot available)_

_(spot available)_

**Film Cat: **Darkstrike – Dark brown tom with amber eyes

**. . . V . . .**

**- BEGINNING –**

"Welcome to Warrior News!" Pebblefeather announced. "This is the very first episode of this show, and it is guaranteed that it is a good episode. First of all, I bring you a few others that will be with us throughout the whole of the episodes."

She gestured towards a tortoiseshell and a light grey she-cat. They both nodded politely. "The tortoiseshell is Spottedtalon," Pebblefeather meowed, "and the other one is Purplewillow. An applause, please." She purred with amusement when there was a few cheers from the audience watching.

"Now," Spottedtalon mewed, "we come with very grave news. Now, with advanced technology, bullies are not just using the plain ol' punch and kick now, but they're hurting others with words. Words like, you piece of *beep* and get a *beeping* life, you *beep*!"

"Umm, you know that there may be young ones reading this, Spottedtalon?" Purplewillow pointed out. "I could sue you now."

Pebblefeather sighed. "Should we continue?"

"Yes," Purplewillow answered. "I'll proceed. A cat named Foxleap, currently being cyber bullied by more than one cat. What tragic news to hear. But Foxleap is not the only cat to be receiving those dreadful messages. A young cat named Hollyleaf committed suicide after getting threats from her bullies. She just leaped right off the cliff, and we found her body, bent and broken. Her eye sockets completely white, and there was blood trickling-"

"I don't think we want to hear about that, Purplewillow," Spottedtalon interrupted. "As we go on, the Warrior News Team has managed to get an interview with Foxleap. Here it is."

**-INTERVIEW-**

"Hello, Foxleap," Pebblefeather greeted the tom. "I've heard that you've been cyber bullied by more than one cat. Is this true?"

"Umm...yes," Foxleap replied awkwardly. "It was very bad. I-" He got cut off when he realised that Pebblefeather had splashed water all over his face, although he was more wet on the eyes. "What do you think you are doing? I just recently washed my fur-"

Pebblefeather hissed, "Shh! Now, act like you're crying! NOW!"

"Wha-?" Foxleap was confused. "But you said that I should cry after I mention some of the bad comments!"

The host gave him the evil glare. "Just do it! Darkstrike is filming this as we speak! Hurry up and just cry already!" Foxleap sighed and rolled his eyes. After a while he finally did a few sniffs and it did look like he was crying, although if you observe carefully you can tell that he's being sarcastic.

Pebblefeather rested her head on Foxleap's shoulder. "Ohh...don't cry. Mean cats teasing you, huh?"

"Uhh...yeah," Foxleap replied in a sad type way. "I've never received such horrible insults before." Pebblefeather nodded. "Which social networking site do you go on?"

"Oh, Cat Communications," Foxleap replied. "I don't go on MySpace or Facebook or anything like that, because my parents say if I do then a monster will come into the apprentice's den and kill me!" He forced on a sad face.

"Aww…it's okay. You will be alright," Pebblefeather assured him. Glancing back at the camera she meowed, "See how bad the situation is? To all cyber-bullies; if you don't stop bullying others, a monster will come into YOUR den and kill YOU! It will twist your paws so you feel the pain, and then it will slowly bend your –"

"Pebblefeather!" Foxleap meowed. "There could be a really young kit watching this right now!"

"Oh. Right. Well folks, the interview has ended." Pebblefeather bowed her head and the recorded video ended.

**- WARRIORS NEWS ROOM –**

"My, my…how bad cyber-bullying is," Purplewillow sighed. "All cyber-bullies deserve to die."

Spottedtalon sighed. "You can't say that," she meowed. "You should be saying something like, 'To prevent cyber-bullying you should consult to your parents or your mentor and then maybe they can help by talking to the culprit and then the problem is solved!"

"Not necessarily," Pebblefeather pointed out. "What if the cyber-bully's parents are just as mean as the cyber-bully is?"

"I'm pretty sure that would never be the case!" Spottedtalon protested.

"Want to bet?" Pebblefeather asked. "I love betting."

"I bet my life!" Spottedtalon shouted.

"I bet my life too!" Pebblefeather yowled back. "The bet is ON!"

Purplewillow sighed once more. "Stupid she-cats," she muttered. "Someone's going to die today after a bet of their life. I'll just go…"

**- MEETING THE BULLY'S DAD –**

"Hello, Foxleap," Purplewillow greeted. "Are you ready to talk to the bully?"

Foxleap gulped. "I have no idea if I am –" He broke off as he noticed Purplewillow glaring at him. "Umm…oh yeah! I'm as ready as I will ever be! Let's do this!" But you can notice the fear in his eyes. Something bad is going to happen. He muttered quietly, "Damn. Now I'm as good as dead."

Purplewillow purred, and then she suddenly yowled inside the den where the bully lived. "COME OUT YOU PIECE OF FOX-DUNG! YOU BETTER APOLOGISE TO FOXLEAP HERE OR I WILL RIP THE FUR OFF YOU!"

"*Beep*! PURPLEWILLOW, NOW WE'RE SCREWED!" Foxleap howled. "STARCLAN HELP ME!"

"Who the *beep* called my son a piece of fox-dung?" a voice growled menacingly inside the den. Loud pawsteps rose in volume as the cat advanced the two cats. He glared at Foxleap. "Oh, my son's weak victim. Why the *beep* did you call him a piece of FOX-DUNG?"

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-t wasn't m-m-m-m-me, Tigerstar," Foxleap stammered, real panic showing in his eyes. Purplewillow, however, looked completely calm. "P-pur-purplewillow here called him that. She was the one who shouted at you…so go and talk to her instead." He began to back away.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE, FOXLEAP!" Purplewillow commanded. Foxleap froze. "YOU ARE A COWARD IF YOU DO. LET'S FACE HIM TOGETHER! OHHH, I FEEL SO PUMPED UP!" She leaped to her paws and unsheathed her blunt claws.

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes at the blunt claws. "You make me want to laugh at your stupidity," he growled. "But seeing as you want to challenge me, I accept it." He slid his long sharp claws out. Purplewillow seemed unfazed by that, however. She was too excited to notice that death was staring at her right in the face. "And after I kill you, Foxleap is next."

"DON'T WORRY!" Purplewillow yowled at Foxleap. "I WILL MURDER THIS MOUSE-BRAIN AND THEN WE CAN LEAVE HAPPILY WITH NO INJURIES!"

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Foxleap wailed. "I'M GOING TO DIE! I TOLD YOU THAT TIGERSTAR WAS A BAD CAT TO DO THIS ROLE! OH, BRAMBLECLAW, HELP!"

Tigerstar sighed angrily and then launched himself on top of Purplewillow, scraping his claws across her flank, sinking his teeth into –

*CENSORED*

**- ENDING –**

"Purplewillow is currently in hospital," Pebblefeather meowed sadly, "because she got attacked by Brambleclaw's dad, the evil Tigerstar."

"AHA!" Spottedtalon sprang to her paws. "I win the bet! Now GIMME YOUR LIFE!"

"Wha –" Pebblefeather began, and then noticed that Spottedtalon had unsheathed her claws. "You can't be serious!"

"I was always serious!" Spottedtalon meowed.

Quickly Darkstrike jumped into the camera and yowled over the she-cats' shrieking, "That ends the first episode! We are currently in need of two more cats to be part of the Warriors News Team and I hope to see you again watching the second episode!"

**. . . V . . .**

**PoX's Note: **To submit a Warrior News Team cat, fill in the following:

Name:

Moons: (20-30)

Description:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Other:

Anyway, I got to go now, so hurry up and get submitting! Oh, and if you can think of a **good topic for episode TWO**, you will receive a PRIZE! Thank you and good-bye!

**The Blue Joker (PoX), signing off!**


End file.
